Eye of Anubis
by loveme319
Summary: This is about Nina returning back and how everyone will react . also YOU'LL get to have more fabina not fabima just fabina
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis season4

House of Anubis; House of The Eye

Cast; Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Kt, Willow, Jerome, Joy,

Trudy; welcome Fabian

Fabian; hello have anyone came yet

Trudy; yes there all waiting for you in the dining room

fabian walks to the dining room and notices that Nina wasn't there.

Eddie; Hi fabian how was your break

everyone looks to see how fabian was doing over the 3 month break.

Trudy; o my gosh

Fabian; Amber

Alfie; i missed you lots Ambs

Amber runs and hug alfie and notices willow and Kt standing in the dining room,

Hi said amber

hello willow and Kt said as amber jumps and hugs them both.

Then Eddie gets a sudden vision that the chosen one is yet to return.

Everyone went to there rooms to unpack then Fabian saw Eddie with a letter in his hand.

eddie; here fabian this is for you

fabian; oh

Dear Fabian,

Its been a term already since i've seen you, and theres alot of things i cant wait to tell you,

Love,

Nina Martine

fabian was shocked as he read the letter and knew that Nina was on her was here.

later there was a knock on the door, and everyone thought it was Mara but Mara was not coming back for another term.

Fabian; Nina

Nina runs and hugs fabian and cry's about how much she has missed him

eddie; hi Nina

everyone hugs Nina and welcomes her back

Nina tell everyone how her 1 year apart from them was.

she tell the sibuna team to meet her in her room, so she can talk to them.

Nina; so your all wondering why im back right

Amber; i missed you all

eddie; why are you back? he ask

nina; i'am back and one reason for all

Fabian; so whats the reason

Nina; a month ago i had a dream and in the dream i saw sarah and she told me, '' what about the cup chosen one'', the quest i'snt over yet.

Patricia; oh the cup

Nina; yeah the cup

Fabian; do you know where is it

Nina; yeah but I'll need my locket first

eddie; here i've been keeping this knowing that one day you'l come back for it

Victor; it is ten o'clock, you have 5 minutes precisley and then i don't want to hear a pin drop

Nina has another dream

sankara; you have disobed me before chosen one

but it i'snt over yet. you and your precious friend well yet feel my pain.

Sarah; no they wont, in the dream. It is time chosen one its time

Nina; its time for what

Sarah; its time to find the treasure

Nina; treasure, what treasure

Sankara; find me the eye

Sarah; Nina dont

Nina; the eye of what

Sarah; ones you find it, dont hand it to her or the world might come to an end

Sankara; The eye of Anubis

to be continued...


	2. Trapped

Eye of Anubis

Trapped

Nina; its time for what

Sarah; its time to find the treasure

Nina; treasure, what treasure

Sankara; find me the eye

Sarah; Nina dont

Nina; the eye of what

Sarah; ones you find it, dont hand it to her or the world might come to an end

Sankara; The eye of Anubis

Fabian; Hi Nina

Nina; hi

Fabian; why do you look so worried

Nina; It's nothing

Fabian; so how was your night

Patricia and eddie walks through the door

Eddie; yacker are you ready for our first day of School

Patricia; yep after all that graduation ceremony we still have to go back for another year

Joy; calm down its our last year of Highschool

Willow; then what was the graduation for

Alfie; I think it was a preview graduation

Kt; don't you guys have one each year

Amber; defiantly, this year I'm gonna wear a cute sparkly purple dress

Jeroim; to bad theres no mara

Joy looks mad with jealousy

Fabian; lets go NiNA

Nina; yeah

Fabian; so what is it that you needed to tell me

Nina doesn't listen

Fabian; nina are you here or not

Nina; what were you saying

Fabian; about the letter

Nina; oh, My grams passed away 1 month ago

Fabian; that's sad

Nina; it sure is

After school Fabian and nina go alone to the frobershier secret place and minutes passed they were trapped in there.

Sinkara; Come forward chosen one

Fabian; I thought she had left

Sinkara; shut up, have fun being locked here

Fabian runs to the door and tries to open it

Nina; its no use

Fabian; I thought something was wrong

Nina; fine I'll tell you everything from now on its just hard on me thet I had to leave you and everyone I Just have nothing to say

FABIAN HUGS NINA AND TELL HER that its okay

Nina hugs him tighter as Fabian leans in and kiss her on the lips. To be continued…..


End file.
